Step Aside, Men
by Faultless-madness
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter, The famed "Chosen One", had actually died when he sacrificed himself to get rid of the Horcrux inside of him? Our new famed heroine, Ginny Weasley, steps in to save the day! Our story follows Ginny Weasley and Harry's friends as they deal with the repercussions of the Battle of Hogwarts and cope with the reality of Harry's death.


A/N- So here we go! Chapter one, let's get this started! I originally got the idea from an AU that I saw on tumblr and Ginny is my favorite character so I really thought it would make a great story. It's starting off after the Battle at Hogwarts and at the beginning of each chapter there is going to be a news article from the Daily Prophet. It sounds confusing now, but when you see how it works, it will make complete and total sense. enjoy!

 _ **Step Aside Men, The Ladies Are Here to Save the Day**_

 _As news unfolds of the horrors of the Battle of Hogwarts, I've spoken to many different witnesses. All witnesses claim that Harry Potter, the famed "Chosen One", is dead (not confirmed). I have spoken with Neville Longbottom, long time friend and classmate of Harry Potter, who gave us an exclusive look at what actually happened on the battlefield._

 _"Voldemort had told Harry that there would be a cease-fire if he would surrender himself in the dark forest. Harry was always so selfless. He just wanted to save the people he loved. I had seen Harry, possibly an hour before he had gone out to the forest. He asked me to make sure I killed Voldemort's snake, a task I hurridley completed. When Voldemort had returned with Harry's dead body, he demanded a complete and total surrender from us._

 _"Few were able to stand up to him at the sight of Harry's limp body. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, was heartbroken. I watched as her grief turned quickly to rage and she ran out to meet Voldemort. She began yelling about how he was heartless and would never know love. Harry sacrificed himself for everyone he loved and that protected us from Voldemort._

 _"I watched with my own eyes as Ginny swiftly finished off the dark lord. Ginerva Weasley is the true hero here."_

 _As quoted by Neville Longbottom, The true hero of the tragic tale is not our very own hometown hero, but his girlfriend. How tragic that a young man could not save himself let alone his friends and close loved ones. What will be next? A female Minister?_

Ginny~

It had only been twelve days since the battle had ended. Twelve days of sadness. Ginny hadn't done much since the battle ended. She had lost her brother and so many more. She was still in denial that Harry could actually be dead. He had fought Voldemort five times since he had been born, and had came out alive every time, so why couldn't he have survived the last time?

Immediately after she had killed Voldemort, she had been in shock. So many people had been crowded around her, in victory. But to Ginny, it wasn't at all a victory. She had lost the love of her life. To Ginny, life wasn't worth living at all. Mostly she just locked herself in her room and slept.

So many people had come by the Burrow, hoping to get a glimpse or talk to the world's newest savior. But Ginny didn't want the fame. Every last reporter, every last fan reminded her of the battle and what she had lost.

Hermione~

Hermione had tried to be there for Ginny. After all, Harry was her best friend, so she understood the pain. She was just worried about Ginny, who had given up on eating, socializing, and just about everything else. All she did was sleep and turn people away. Plenty of people had shown up to see her. Molly did a fairly good job of turning away all the unwanted visitors, but Molly had also prodded some people to go and try and get her out of her depression. Neville had come and passed, Luna had been around with all her natural oddities and remedies for grief. Ron, Charlie, Percy, and Bill and Fleur had all tried to comfort her. She had given them her time and attention but had soon tired of them and sent them away. The only person who had ever been able to get to her was George. She seemed almost to be her normal self when George would come to visit her in her room. Molly had told Hermione that Ginny was always closer with the twins. Hermione pleaded with George to spend all his time with her. When George would get tired, the rest of the brothers would spend their time rotating through and trying to make her as happy as George could, but mostly just ended up watching over her as she slept more.

On the fifteenth day, Hermione was sent to bring food to Ginny. She was still in her room, being tended to by George. The only person who could get her to eat was George. Usually when she came by to give her food, she would hear conversation, happiness, and sometimes even laughter. One time, she walked in to find Ginny and George sitting on her bed with piles and piles of photo albums, reminiscing over their fun times in the past. This time was different though.

She walked up to the door and heard crying. Tears were quite common with Ginny recently. Sometimes she would wake up the entire house with her wails in the middle of the night. Hermione put her ear up to the door to listen.

Ginny spoke, "You can't tell anyone George! You just can't." she grew soft. The conversation became quiet.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just leave my only sister alone, knowing about her condition." George said. Hermione was immediately perplexed. What could they possibly be talking about? She knocked to alert them of her presence. As she walked in the room, it felt quite cold, distant, almost ominous in her room. Hermione handed Ginny her food and she looked at George. He nodded approvingly.

"George, do you mind? I want to talk to Ginny." Hermione asked him. He nodded, ruffled Ginny's hair, and left.

"Ginny, look at yourself." Hermione said, dejectedly. She opened the curtains and let the sun in. Ginny looked dazed. "When's the last time you've been outside?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed. Hermione wiped the tears from Ginny's eyes and grabbed her hairbrush. She began brushing Ginny's hair.

"Look, Gin. I get it. You're upset, heartbroken, you feel like life isn't worth living. But you have to think about what Harry would want. If he were here, he would be so disappointed. You need to get back out there and tell people the story. Spread his legacy. He needs to be remembered in the right way. Already people are discrediting him. You need to tell people about his sacrifice, about how much he love us. Me, you, Ron, everybody. Ginny I really think it would be good for you to talk to a reporter for the daily prophet." Silence from Ginny.

"Please Gin, I can find you a credible reporter." Still silence.

"I want to help you Ginny." Hermione pleaded.

Ginny spoke to Hermione for the first time since the battle.

"Okay"


End file.
